Zodiak
by chocopurin
Summary: Drabble Chanbaek untuk setiap bulan zodiak yang dilalui. Tidak ada hubungan antar chapter. Umur, kegiatan dan pekerjaan disesuaikan per chapter sesuai kebutuhan. Fluffy - Chanbaek
1. Sagitarius

Zodiak - Sagitarius

.

By Chocopurin

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek Area / Warn Boyslove

.

.

Rate T

.

Summary:

Hanya berisi cerita singkat seputar Chanbaek. Isinya fluffy tidak ada unsur sex dan kekerasan. Umur, pekerjaan dan keadaan untuk cast disesuaikan menurut zodiak yang bersangkutan dengan saya.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Keduanya adalah mahasiswa Fakultas seni. Hanya saja berbeda jurusan . Chanyeol berada di departemen seni musik, sedangkan Baekhyun berada di departemen seni lukis. Lantas bagaimana keduanya bisa saling kenal dan dekat? Itu karena keduanya pernah bertemu di suatu festival kampus. Kita tidak akan membahasnya kesana.

Saat ini keduanya baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus. Keadaan sudah larut malam sekitar pukul delapan malam. Tapi keadaan kampus tidak sepi seperti jam yang telah di tunjukkan. Itu karena mahasiswa akan mendekati tanggal ujian tengah semester mereka, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Jadi mahasiswa sibuk di perpustakaan mencari ketenangan untuk menyelesaikan deadline tugas ataupun membaca.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Chanyeol alias Chanyeol duduk di pinggiran barisan meja. Posisi meja memanjang sekitar memuat delapan kursi. Di meja mereka, terletak beberapa jenis buku yang diambil oleh keduanya dari rak buku. Posisi duduk mereka berada diantara siswa siswi lainnya di depan maupun di belakang. Rak buku berada lima meter dari mereka sehingga masih ada ruang untuk jalan di sisi kiri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat ogah-ogahan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Itu karena Chanyeol lebih memilih membaca buku tidak jelas ditangannya daripada melihat ke arah dirinya. Jadilah Baekhyun mencorat-coret bukunya, sambil menuliskan beberapa kata yang sempat di lirik oleh ekor mata Chanyeol.

" 1 tahun pertemanan bersama raksasa bodoh " , tulis Baekhyun di diary miliknya.

Chanyeol yang sempat melihat itu langsung menuliskan beberapa kata di sticky notes miliknya dan menempelkannya tepat diatas tulisan di diary Baekhyun tanpa memperhatikan bahwa tulisan yang dibuat Baekhyun tadi berhasil tercoret. Yah tentu karena ulah Chanyeol yang langsung menggebrak bukunya.

Sebenarnya itu adalah akal-akalan Chanyeol untuk mengganggu Baekhyun.

" pinjam pensil, penghapus, serutan dan penggaris " begitulah tulisannya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal membaca tulisan dari orang di sebelahnya. Matanya memicing tajam dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu, Baekhyun tetap mengambil tempat pensil nya dan memberikannya ke Chanyeol. Tapi tempat pensil itu kembali lagi ke tangannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan

'buka untukku'.

Dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesalnya seolah mengatakan 'apa-apan itu' sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Namun, Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya dan malah tersenyum manis lagi ke arah Baekhyun, sehingga dengan sukarela Baekhyun mengalah dan membuka tempat pensilnya sembari mengeluarkan barang yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Walaupun dengan desahan berat.

Setelah memberikannya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya melihat mulut lelaki di depannya mengucapkan 'terima kasih' meski tanpa suara. Baekhyun tidak membalas dan sibuk kembali dengan diarynya untuk mencorat-coret hal yang tidak jelas. Chanyeol juga tidak memperhatikan Baekhyun dan malah pura-pura membuat nada di buku miliknya.

Lama dengan rasa bosannya, Baekhyun merasa haus tanpa alasan. Dirinya meraih botol minum yang ada di depannya dan meminumnya perlahan. Hingga sebuah sticky notes tertempel lagi di buku diary nya.

" aku juga haus, berikan minummu padaku " tulisnya disana.

Baekhyun menoleh lagi ke arah lelaki tinggi itu dan malah memberikannya tatapan kesal seraya menjauhkan botol minum itu dari tubuhnya. Seolah-olah lelaki itu tidak bisa menggapainya.

Padahal dengan gerakan

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Lelaki itu dengan mudahnya meraih botol minum Baekhyun yang berwarna biru dongker itu.

Chanyeol mengamati botol minumnya dan menghirup aroma teh stroberi di dalamnya. Mencari posisi minum Baekhyun di pinggiran botol dan menempelkan bibirnya disana sebentar, kemudian meminum isinya dari tempat Baekhyun minum juga.

Seketika Baekhyun terkejut melihat bagaimana Chanyeol bermain-main dengannya. Lebih tepatnya bermain-main dengan bekasnya di botol minum.

Indirect kiss, _batinnya._

Chanyeol menutup botol minumnya dan meletakkan di depan Baekhyun santai tanpa menggubris Baekhyun yang menuntut penjelasannya, karena wajahnya sudah memerah. Chanyeol balik mengerjakan nada-nada di bukunya, sedangkan Baekhyun malah menekuk wajahnya dan menenggelamkannya pada lipatan lengannya. Kepalanya membentur pinggiran meja dan membelakangi tubuh chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya diam saja dan malah mengamati sekelilingnya. Membiarkan Baekhyun dengan dunianya sebentar. Keadaan perpustakaan lumayan dingin malam itu. Baekhyun masih setia dengan posisi merunduknya.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mungkin sudah tidur dengan suasana dinginnya perpustakaan , begitulah pemikiran Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk mengambil jaket yang masih ada di kelasnya. Ketika dirinya akan beranjak, Chanyeol melirik sekali lagi ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan lebih banyak lelaki disana daripada perempuan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menuliskan kata-kata lagi di sticky notesnya. Dia sengaja mengambil warna pink.

" _dont touch. He is mine_ " dan klik.

Chanyeol menempelkannya tepat pada dahi lelaki disampingnya dan beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan.

Baekhyun yang memang pada dasarnya tidak tidur, mengambil kertas di dahinya dan membacanya dengan warna kemerahan yang menjalar di kedua pipinya. Dirinya membaca sekali lagi tulisan lelaki disampingnya sambil menatap kursi kosong disana.

" _dont touch. he is mine_ ".

Hampir saja Baekhyun teriak di tempatnya kalau saja dirinya tidak ingat itu adalah perpustakaan dan ada orang yang akan melihat ke arahnya. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya sambil memegang sticky notesnya dan menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Berpura-pura tidur setelah sebelumnya mencium botol minumnya yang disentuh lelaki tinggi itu.

Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol memasuki perpustakaan kembali dengan sebuah jaket baseball berwarna hitam putih di tangannya. Membuka resletingnya dan mengaturnya untuk bisa di rentangkan menutupi badan Baekhyun. Memang saat itu Baekhyun hanya menggunakan kaos putih tipis miliknya dan sebuah jeans skinny hitam. Jadi Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun kedinginan menunggunya di perpustakaan.

Tepat ketika Chanyeol meletakkan jaket itu di badan Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung terduduk dengan posisi tegak sambil memegang jaket di punggungnya. Melihat ke arah Chanyeol di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Baekhyun tersipu tentu saja.

" aigoo.. lucunya " ucap Chanyeol.

Dan langsung dihadiahi Baekhyun dengan sebuah jari di bibirnya dengan sebuah 'sssttt' tanpa suara. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti gerakan Baekhyun dan mengatakan 'ssttt' juga meski tanpa suara. Chanyeol tersenyum begitupun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengusapnya kepalanya perlahan. Walaupun keduanya masih setia dengan buku nya masing-masing.

 _A festival that brings us together. An event that brings us together. A fate that makes us love each other as it is now. I will stay with you as I do now._

 _Sagittarius,_

Cuap cuap:

Ini hanya drabble singkatnya Chanbaek

Semoga suka sama ceritanya

Yang mau usul bisa masuk ke kotak review ya, Thankis


	2. Aries

Zodiak - Aries

.

By Chocopurin

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek Area / Warn Boyslove

.

.

Rate T

Summary:

Hanya berisi cerita singkat seputar Chanbaek. Isinya fluffy tidak ada unsur sex dan kekerasan. Umur, pekerjaan dan keadaan untuk cast disesuaikan menurut zodiak yang bersangkutan dengan saya.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain di rumahnya. Sekalian membahas tentang projek festival mereka, dimana keduanya akan berkolaborasi. Baekhyun akan bernyanyi dan Chanyeol akan bermain musik. Mereka sendiri yang menginginkannya karena memang keduanya pernah berduet sebelumnya diacara _prom night_ ketika SMA.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Hanya senyap. Baekhyun menatap ke arah jendela sedangkan Chanyeol fokus menyetir. Hingga Chanyeol yang berinisiatif untuk menyalakan musik supaya atmosfer keduanya tidak terlalu senyap walaupun kenyataannya memang sangat senyap.

Hingga tanpa Baekhyun sadari, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol mematikan mesin mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk turun. Sampai pada ketika Chanyeol akan melepaskan seatbelt milik Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan terima kasih, tentunya dengan eyesmile miliknya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki rumah Chanyeol. Pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu menyambut Baekhyun. Tepat ketika dirinya masuk, Baekhyun menemukan keadaan rumah Chanyeol yang sangat rapi dan teratur dengan ornamen-ornamen langka yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun masuk dan membiarkan lelaki kecil itu meletakkan sepatunya di teras rumah saja sama sepertinya.

Begitu masuk ke arah rumah Chanyeol lebih dalam lagi, Baekhyun tidak menemukan orang tua atau siapapun itu yang menemani Chanyeol di rumah. Hanya ada seekor anjing kecil berwarna hitam dengan rambutnya yang ikal di sekujur tubuh. Baekhyun hanya mengelusnya sebentar sebelum mengikuti Chanyeol lagi ke kamar lelaki itu. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi karena memang keduanya tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Sesampainya di kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Chanyeol setelah melepas tasnya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan turun lagi ke bawah untuk mengambil beberapa camilan dari lemari pendingin.

Baekhyun hampir saja ketiduran jika saja suara lelaki tinggi itu tidak menginterupsinya dan mengatakan padanya ' _jangan sampai tertidur'._ Yang mana membuat Baekhyun seketika terduduk.

Chanyeol membawa tiga kotak susu stoberi, dua buah roti cream vanilla dan mangkuj berisi buah blueberry dan strawberry di dalamnya. Baekhyun langsung menyeruput susu stoberinya terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya memulai bernyanyi dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, lelaki itu membuka susu dan menyeruputnya sedikit sebelum meraih satu roti dan memakannya.

Setelah dirasa puas dengan itu, Chanyeol mulai mengambil gitarnya dan membawanya ke arah Baekhyun. Posisi keduanya saat ini dengan saling berhadapan di balkon kamar Chanyeol. Kata pria tinggi itu supaya orang-orang mendengar suara indah Baekhyun. Namun, hal itu tidak berefek pada Baekhyun, karena memang lelaki tinggi itu suka menggoda.

" mari kita mulai.. aku akan mulai dengan intro terlebih dulu " ucap Chanyeol dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

' _i do believe that i need you too_ '

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu selama beberapa jam untuk bernyanyi hingga Baekhyun harus pulang. Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan merapikan beberapa makanan yang tadi disantapnya sebelum pulang. Chanyeol hanya meletakkannya di wastafel tanpa berniat mencucinya. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah pintu untuk memakai sepatunya. Tapi anehnya sepatunya tidak ada disana. Hanya ada sepatu chanyeol saja disana.

" Chanyeol... sepatuku hilang. Bagaimana ini" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam rumah.

" mungkin dibawa sama anjingku ke pohon samping rumah Baek. Kau bisa cek kesana" tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung meletakkan tasnya sembarang dan berlari ke halaman samping rumah Chanyeol untuk menemukan sebuah pohon disana.

Baekhyun memanjat pohonnya tanpa memandang apakah benar sepatunya ada disana atau tidak. Memanjat terus hingga dirinya sampai pada cabang pohon yang kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya. Baekhyun terduduk di cabang pohon itu dan melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari sepatunya. Tapi tidak ada.

Ia berhasil di bohongi oleh Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat di depan wajah Chanyeol saat itu ketika pandangannya mendapati anjing Chanyeol menyeret sepatunya tepat di bawah pohon itu. Tidak tau dibawa ke mana yang pasti Baekhyun ingin menangkapnya sekarang. Hingga tanpa sadar bahwa tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke bawah.

BUGGHHH

"aaaarhhhhh... sssakkkittt... tolongg sakitttt" jeritnya sekuat yang ia bisa. Baekhyun masih mencari-cari keberadaan orang untuk menolongnya. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun bisa melihat chanyeol berlari ke arahnya dan duduk di depannya.

"kenapa ceroboh sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil melirik ke kaki Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan darah di bagian tulang keringnya.

" ceroboh kepalamu. Tadi kau yang bilang sepatuku dibawa anjingmu kesini, makanya aku naik. Tapi kau membohongiku. JAHAT " ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah seakan tidak membutuhkan pertolongan.

"aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu, pergi sana" ucap baekhyun lagi sambil membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

" aaawww...sakit " teriaknya lagi tanpa sadar dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum samar di belakangnya, "tadi katanya tidak ingin ditolong. Tapi mulutmu berkata ingin ditolong" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih tangan yang lebih kecil.

"aku tidak ingin" ucap Baekhyun ketus sambil melepas tangan Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya, "sudahlah, jangan keras kepala. Cukup ikuti aku" ucap Chanyeol lagi dan menggendong Baekhyun dengan cepat supaya bisa diobati.

Keduanya kini berada di ruang tamu Chanyeol dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan kegiatan ' _mari mengobati sang pujaan hati_ '.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa dengan kaki yang memanjang ke atas meja, sedangkan Chanyeol berjongkok di lantai, " Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu memanjat Baekhyun. Aku cuma bilang lihat kesana jika ada".

Tapi hanya dijawab dengusan dari Baekhyun.

Sebenanrya perkataan Chanyeol benar adanya. Chanyeol tidak bilang memanjat tetapi lihat ke dekat pohon. Tapi Baekhyun kan tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh, makanya dia diam saja.

Chanyeol menuangkan alkohol ke kapas di tangannya dan mengusapnya perlahan di bagian pinggiran luka Baekhyun.

" aaaakkkk Park Chanyeol. Perlahanlah. Kau tidak tau apa ini sakit" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol seketika melepaskan pengobatannya dan terduduk di lantai karena terkejut dengan lengkingan Baekhyun.

" ini juga udah pelan-pelan. Berhentilah berteriak atau aku akan menggosok lukamu ini" ucap Chanyeol kejam sambil melihat ke arah mata Baekhyun yang sedikit takut dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Cukup lama Chanyeol mengobati Baekhyun hingga kini kakinya telah di perban dengan baiknya oleh tangan Chanyeol. Setelahnya membersihkan beberapa kapas dan memasukkan cairan obat tersebut ke dalam kotak obat.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengambil sepatu Baekhyun yang ditemukannya di rerumputan depan rumahnya karena ulah anjing kecilnya. Memakaikan sepatu itu pada kaki Baekhyun, lalu mengambil tas hitam milik Baekhyun yang terjatuh di teras tadi.

" ayo biar ku antar kau pulang " ucap Chanyeol dan hanya diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan di samping Chanyeol dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Bibirnya menggumamkan "terima kasih" pada Chanyeol ketika keduanya telah terduduk nyaman di dalam mobil.

" ibuku pernah bilang.." mulai Chanyeol sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun " kalau orang yang sedang sakit harus diberikan sesuatu supaya cepat sembuh. Maka dari itu aku akan memberimu sesuatu" ucap Chanyeol lagi dan hanya dihadiahi tatapan penasaran dari Baekhyun.

CUP

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tepat pada bibirnya. Hanya kecupan kecil tanpa ada lumatan atau hal lebih. Tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu malu dengan pipi memerah sama seperti bibirnya.

" _terima kasih Chanyeol"_

 _Music. We meet and share in music. Music that makes us fall in love with each other. When you star singing dan I strum my guitar, that's when I feel you are my true destiny. Let's be together forever. And let's make love music in the future._

 _Aries,_

Yay, Aries datang nih.

Yang zodiaknya Aries tanggapannya gimana? Aku bakal upload besok untuk zodiak lanjutannya.

Dan karena ini adalah penghujung tahun di 2017, Happy early New Year untuk kalian. Semoga tahun depan jadi tahun yang baik dari tahun ini. Semua tercapai dan lancar sesuai keinginan hati.

Next? Review ya

@chocopurin


	3. Scorpio

Zodiak - Scorpio

.

By Chocopurin

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek Area / Warn Boyslove

.

Rate T

.

Summary:

Hanya berisi cerita singkat seputar Chanbaek. Isinya fluffy tidak ada unsur sex dan kekerasan. Umur, pekerjaan dan keadaan untuk cast disesuaikan menurut zodiak yang bersangkutan dengan saya.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah rekan kerja

di kantor. Keduanya sama-sama bekerja di bidang administrasi, yang membuat intensitas bertemu keduanya juga menjadi mudah. Malam ini, keduanya ada acara makan malam bersama rekan adiministrasi lainnya karena hasil kerja mereka yang sangat baik bulan itu. Sekitar tujuh orang mereka termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ketika makan malam selesai, semua rekan kerja Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun berpisah tepat di depan restoran. Beberapa diantara mereka masih terlihat berbincang-bincang. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Posisi mereka semua saat ini seperti membentuk lingkaran. Tapi tidak lingkaran penuh ya.

" kau mau ku antar sampai ke rumah?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun.

"tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

" Teman-teman aku pulang duluan ya" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lengkingnya supaya di dengar teman-temannya, termasuk Chanyeol.

" ya hati-hati Baekhyun" begitulah jawaban satu rekan Baekhyun dengan lambaian tangannya juga. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk membalasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan teman-temannya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya masing-masing ke saku mantel hitam miliknya. Melirik kebelakang berharap seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang, padahal tidak ada sama sekali.

'kenapa dia tidak mengikutiku?'

'dia benar-benar tidak ingin mengantarku, hah' itu batin Baekhyun bersorak.

Memang jarak rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak jauh. Mereka berada di daerah perumahan yang sama sebenarnya, hanya saja berbeda blok. Chanyeol agak tidak tega sebenarnya membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi Baekhyun sendiri yang bilang kalau tidak ingin diantar olehnya.

Chanyeol juga tidak tau kenapa Baekhyun tidak ingin dirinya diantar pulang, padahal biasanya Baekhyun yang merengek ingin pulang bersama. Jadilah dirinya berjalan sendiri pulang ke rumah setelah membeli beberapa cola untuk diminum di rumahnya nanti.

Ketika Chanyeol berjalan dengan santainya sehabis membeli cola, tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berdering dan menandakan ada sebuah panggilan disana. Nama Baekhyun tertera dilayar. Dengan senyuman manisnya Chanyeol menggeser panah hijau disana dan mendekatkan layarnya ke telinganya.

" Halo Baekhyun, kau sudah sam-" perkataannya terputus karena suara teriakan Baekhyun terdengar.

" aakkkkk... Chanyeol tolong aku" teriak Baekhyun disana dengan nafas yang terengah.

" Hei Baekhyun.. kau dimana sekara-" perkataannya kembali terputus karena lengkingan Baekhyun yang meronta kembali terdengar.

"aaaaakkk... Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol tolong"

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol mengambil langkah seribu dan segera berlari sekuat tenaganya. Bahkan rambunya sudah acak-acakkan tersapa angin malam. Matanya berkilat dan terlihat keringat membanjiri sekitar dahi mulusnya. Dirinya terengah sambil berlari. Bahkan dirinya hampir saja tertabrak mobil ketika menyebrang tanpa melihat lampu pejalan kaki berwarna merah atau hijau. Chanyeol berkali-kali diumpat orang karena kecerobohannya saat berlari.

Chanyeol saat ini masih dalam mode berlari dan memasuki kompleks perumahan tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Memasuki jalan dimana blok tempat Baekhyun tinggal. Menyusuri beberapa belokan rumah hingga menemukan rumah dengan batu bata berwarna coklat tua sebagai pembatas.

Berlari lagi hingga dirinya sampai di depan gerbang hitam rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun duduk di tangga teras rumahnya dengan mengenakan sweater abu-abu panjang dan sebuah sandal rumah lengkap dengan kaos kaki biru.

" Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya chanyeol yang masih terdesak mengambil nafas. Dirinya terengah sambil memegangi perutnya

" oh. Kau sudah datang " jawaban Baekhyun yang tidak sama sekali mejawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya melirik chanyeol sebentar sambil menurunkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan nanar. Sambil menggumamkan 'hah?'

" Sini duduk" ucap Baekhyun lagi yang kini sudah menampilkan senyuman termanisnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya.

" Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah tangga teras Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" hm.. aku baik. Apa kau sebegitu khawatirnya? " tanya Baekhyun kali ini sambil menatap Chanyeol dari samping untuk mendapati Chanyeolnya yang masih mengatur napasnya.

" Sku menghawatirkanmu. Apalagi ketika kau berteriak tadi" ucap Chanyeol tapi dengan sebuah kekehan ringan dari bibirnya.

" ah benarkah? " ujar Baekhyun dengan tawa nya yang sangat indah di telinga Chanyeol.

" Tentu saja. Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir hm? " jawab Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. sedangkan yang ditatap masih tertawa pelan.

Perlahan Baekhyun meraih cola yang ada di samping Chanyeol dan membuka penutupnya, "Minumlah kau pasti lelah berlari" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan cola nya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh lagi dan dibalas dengan tatapan horor oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir Baekhyun mengerjainya karena tidak diantarkan pulang. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri yang nyatanya tidak ingin diantar pulang tadi. Hah sudahlah lagipula Baekhyun memang begitu kan.

Chanyeol kemudian meneguk cairan soda itu lagi dan kemudian mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. memberi sedikit pelajaran mungkin tidak apa.

" Untung aku sayang padamu " ucap Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi.

 _The time will come for a couple to be noticed by their partner. Without having to ask. Although it was an incident that was not supposed to be done, but it was to prove that his partner still loved him. He will not be angry and even laugh because he has successfully mocked by his own partner._

 _Scorpio,_

Yay update lagi...

Kali ini scorpio, maap kalo ini kurang dapet.

Review ya...

Oh ya... hari ini ada yang gak mengenakkan tentang Baekhyun. Aku gak habis pikir gimana orang dengan teganya nge mistranslate ucapan Baekhyun ke fans yang ngalamin depresi. Bahkan sampe allkpop buat berita kaya gitu yang bikin kita makin susah nguranginnya. Apalagi pas udah sampe ke Baekhyun.

Bahkan tadi Baekhyun minta maaf hal yang bukan kesalahan dia. Dia bahkan hati-hati nulis caption yang bakal dia post. Dia khawatir sama fans yang alami depresi itu tapi HELL orang yang gak bertanggung jawab malah ngebalikin kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapin.

Jadi tolong ya, buat kalian yang pinter bahasa korea sekalipun diteliti lagi kalo mau nulis atau translate apapun. Takut kejadian yang sama terulang. Dan jangan spam IG Baekhyun juga. Cukup satu dua comment yang membangun. Biar bobohu juga gak merasa annoying sama notifikasinya.

Okay itu hanya curhatan aja. Semoga kedepannya gak ada hal buruk yang terjadi ke Baekhyun, member lain maupun EXO.

@chocopurin


	4. Cancer

Zodiak - Cancer

.

By Chocopurin

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek Area / Warn Boyslove

.

Rate T

.

Summary:

Hanya berisi cerita singkat seputar Chanbaek. Isinya fluffy tidak ada unsur sex dan kekerasan. Umur, pekerjaan dan keadaan untuk cast disesuaikan menurut zodiak yang bersangkutan dengan saya.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Kelas sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi untuk Baekhyun, kelas tidak akan berakhir sebelum ia selesai mengejar tugas yang belum selesai dikerjakannya karena absennya selama tiga hari. Ya Baekhyun sakit.

Jadilah Baekhyun mengerjakannya di ruangan kelas yang mana duduknya berada di pinggir dekat jendela kaca yang langsung mengarah pada lapangan di bawah dan ruang perpustakan di seberang sana.

Baekhyun membuka satu per satu bukunya sambil menuliskan kalimat disana. Tidak tau apa, tapi yang pasti itu menyangkut tentang pertanyaan yang berusaha dipecahkan oleh Baekhyun. Dirinya memang tidak sendiri disana. Ada seseorang yang siap menunggu di depannya. Bedanya temannya si tiang itu tidak mengerjakan apapun dan malah asik menontoni dirinya yang berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan tatapan jengah.

"Bisakah kau menganggap keberadaanku disini" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seolah-olah cemberut alias ngambek.

"Tidak sekarang. Aku sedang sibuk" balas Baekhyun ketus dan membuat Chanyeol menumpukan kepalanya di meja tempat Baekhyun mengerjakan. Karena memang posisi mereka berhadapan sekarang, dengan bangku yang dibalik oleh Chanyeol mengarah ke meja Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak kehabisan akal untuk mengganggu Baekhyun yang masih serius dengan bukunya disana. Ia cukup jengah juga melihat Baekhyun sibuk sendiri tapi bisa apa dianya, toh juga bahan ajaran mereka berbeda jadi dia tidak bisa membantu.

Jadilah Chanyeol dengan akalnya menutup buku Baekhyun semuanya dan menumpuknya menjadi satu di samping tempat pensil Baekhyun. Kemudian mengambil sebuah correction tape dan meletakkannya di tengah keduanya.

" Ayo bermain TOD. Aku bosan " ucap Chanyeol sambil mengatur posisi pemutar yang pas di tengah.

" Kenapa gak main sama pohon saja sana diluar, ada banyak" ujar Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan melirik teman tiangnya itu kesal.

" Ayolah Baekhyun sebentar saja biar kepalamu itu tidak sakit memikirkan tulisan aneh itu " jawab Chanyeol sambil memutar correction tapenya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dirinya tidak berniat untuk menjawab Chanyeol dan hanya membuang muka ke luar jendela.

" Yaa.. kau kena Baekhyun. Baiklah, seperti apa tipe kekasih idealmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu di dagunya. Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah memulai permainannya.

" Aku belum mengatakan itu dare! " ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap horor Chanyeol.

" Sudahlah anggap saja itu dare " balas Chanyeol dan setelahnya Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. Tapi Chanyeol cuma balas dengan cengiran bodohnya.

" Hmm... itu mungkin yang tingginya hanya 180 cm supaya tidak terlalu kontras dengan tubuhku " jawab Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinarnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Walaupun wajah Chanyeol tidak sependapat dengan anggukannya.

Benda itu kembali berputar setelah tangan Chanyeol memutarnya. Tapi ketika benda itu akan berhenti tepat di depan Chanyeol, dirinya memutar supaya mengarah ke Baekhyun.

" Apa-apaan itu. Itu curang namanya" ujar Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Cukup lanjutkan pertanyaanku tadi" balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan seolah tak peduli.

" Terserahlah... " Baekhyun cukup malas menjawab sebenarnya, tapi bisa apa dia karena semua permainannya sudah dimulai.

Jadilah dia melanjutkan, "Mungkin lelaki tampan yang bisa bermain basket dan terlihat berkeringat ketika bermain. Oh... (dengan pekikan) itu sungguh seksi menurutku " jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman dan mata yang menerawang jauh.

" Oh basket ya? Hmm"

Chanyeol kembali memutar correction tapenya dan selalu mengarahkannya ke Baekhyun, walaupun lelaki itu selalu mendapat protes. Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak peduli karena memang permainan mereka sedang seru.

" Dan juga lelaki yang suka makan es krim stroberi denganku di malam hari" jawab Baekhyun mulai ngelantur sekarang dan dibalas dengan anggukan tak berselera dari Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu kembali memutar benda tersebut dan berhenti di depan Baekhyun " dan juga..."

 _TAK_

Chanyeol segera membalik correction tape itu ke arahnya sebelum baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya.

" Hmmm... tak bisakah kau menyukai lelaki yang kelebihan tinggi 6cm dari 180, tidak bermain basket dan hanya bisa bermain gitar dihadapanmu dan bersamamamu lalu membiarkannya memakan es krim lain selain stroberi seperti es krim vanilla?" jawab Chanyeol dengan sekali hembusan nafas sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

" Siapa itu? " tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat selucu mungkin sambil jari yang menyumpal di bibirnya.

" Aku... " jawab Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum bodoh di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan hanya diam dengan kedua jemari yang tertaut di depan bibirnya.

Seketika Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkukkan badannya untuk mengarah ke wajah Baekhyun. Namun, pergerakannya ditahan oleh tangan kanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun perlahan mendorong kepala Chanyeol ke belakang dan menemukan mata lelaki itu menatap tepat di matanya. Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya di kanan kiri meja sambil menatap baekhyun yang akan berbicara.

" Tanpa kau bilang pun, aku akan menyukaimu "

Jeda sejenak

" Aku hanya bercanda saja mengucapkan kebohongan tadi " ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum merekah dan tidak memandang ke wajah Chanyeol, tapi kedua telinganya bisa mendengar kalau Chanyeol terkekeh disana.

Chanyeol kembali membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Baekhyun. Kemudian mengecupnya dalam dengan perasaan sayang dengan kedua mata terpejam. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati bibir Chanyeol di dahinya. Chanyeol melepas kecupannya dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun sekilas sebelum dirinya mengecup dahi itu lagi

Lalu satu kecupan pada bibirnya.

 _Sometimes you need a game that takes you close to your partner. Playing truth or dare one of them. Maybe he will get angry one time. But then you will know how much he loves you because of that anger. And finally he will kiss you right on your forehead._

 _Cancer_

Cancer here...

Seperti biasa, review ya...

Makasih

@chocopurin


	5. Capricorn

Zodiak - Capricorn

.

By Chocopurin

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek Area / Warn Boyslove

.

Rate T

.

Summary:

Hanya berisi cerita singkat seputar Chanbaek. Isinya fluffy tidak ada unsur sex dan kekerasan. Umur, pekerjaan dan keadaan untuk cast disesuaikan menurut zodiak yang bersangkutan dengan saya.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.attention please...'

Hari ini adalah hari penerbangan Baekhyun ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studinya. Hanya dua tahun baginya untuk melepaskan semuanya sebelum kembali lagi. Orangtua Baekhyun mengijinkan anaknya untuk belajar disana selama itu berkaitan dengan masa depan anaknya. Beda halnya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sangat sedih mendegar kekasih barunya akan pergi ke negeri sakura itu untuk belajar.

Tunggu, kekasih baru?

Iya, mereka baru saja menjalin sekitar minggu lalu. Tapi kini keduanya harus berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Ibarat kata hubungan yang masih anget tapi dikenai badai sedikit.

Seperti halnya sekarang. Chanyeol yang meminta pada orangtua Baekhyun untuk mengantar anaknya ke bandara. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Baekhyun selama dirinya menyetir menuju bandara. Menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu seakan tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik pun.

Lalu bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun? Jujur dalam hati kecilnya, Baekhyun merasakan sedih bahkan ingin menangis. Dirinya harus melepas semuanya sementara termasuk kekasih barunya. Tapi ini juga berkaitan dengan cita-citanya, jadi ia mau tidak mau harus.

" Chanyeol akan menungguku kan selama dua tahun? " ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetarnya ketika penerbangan Baekhyun akan lepas landas setengah jam lagi. Dan itu tandanya dirinya harus melakukan _boarding pass_ saat ini. Baekhyun masih memeluk kekasih tingginya dan menatap mata Chanyeol.

" Aku akan menunggumu sayang. Cepatlah kembali.. hmm" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah yang diarahkan ke wajah Baekhyun. Saling menikmati nafas hangat keduanya.

Perlahan chanyeol meraih bibir merah Baekhyun. Mengecupnya pelan sebelum menciumnya dalam. Saling berbagi kerinduan padahal keduanya bahkan belum berpisah. Saling membelit lidah dan menghantarkan kehangatan untuk dapat diingat oleh keduanya. Saling mengulum bibir atas dan bawah dan sambil menggerakkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri untuk menemukan titik kenyaman masing-masing.

" Mohon perhatian... untuk penerbangan..." keduanya melepaskan tautan ketika mendengar panggilan untuk penerbangan Baekhyun terdengar. Keduanya terengah sehabis ciuman dalam mereka dan menatap ke dalam mata satu sama lain sekali lagi.

" Jaga bibir ini untukku, jaga tubuh ini untukku dan jaga hati ini untukku" ucap chanyeol sambil menunjuk ke satu persatu hal yang disebutkannya. Mengusap bibir Baekhyun, memegang erat bahu Baekhyun serta menunjuk ke arah jantung Baekhyun.

Reaksi Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan karena jujur airmatanya sudah menunggu untuk terjun dari pelupuk matanya saat ini. Dirinya tidak ingin pertahanannya runtuh karena hanya akan membuat Chanyeol khawatir padanya.

" Jangan menangis. Jika ada sesuatu hal hubungi aku hm" ucap Chanyeol lagi seolah kuat dengan perkataannya sekarang. Berbanding terbalik dengan hati dan jiwanya yang menangis.

" Pergilah. Kau akan terlambat nanti " ucap Chanyeol sambil menyuruh Baekhyun untuk pergi. Baekhyun sempat melirik sebentar ke belakang sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol. sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap ke arah kerumunan di depannya.

Dua tahun buat Chanyeol terasa seperti berabad-abad dirasakannya. Tanpa Baekhyun semuanya terasa kosong. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun. Kerap kali Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana kalau ada Chanyeol disampingnya saat ini. Walaupun keduanya suka saling memberi kabar lewat _skype_ tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda dengan bertemu langsung.

Hingga hari yang ditunggu-tunggu baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun datang. Keduanya sangat senang tentunya. Chanyeol sudah menunggu Baekhyun sejak setengah jam dari waktu kedatangan pesawat Baekhyun di bandara. Dirinya memakai sweater garis-garis berwarna hitam putih yang dipadu dengan jeans hitam yang pas di kakinya. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun sambil menyesap kopinya.

Setengah jam Chanyeol menunggu dan belum ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun datang padanya. Bahkan bunyi kedatangan juga tidak ada berbunyi. Hingga sebuah pengumuman menusuk di telinganya.

Hal yang tidak di sangka-sangka olehnya.

Chanyeol mendengar bahwa terjadi kecelakan pesawat ketika akan landing di bandara. Dan itu membuat pesawat terbakar di beberapa bagian. Chanyeol tentu terkejut mendengarnya, dirinya bahkan tidak mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari speaker disana.

Chanyeol berjalan kesana kemari untuk memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyunnya. Karena jujur Chanyeol tidak ingin itu terjadi. Bunyi kedua terdengar ke telinga Chanyeol yang mengatakan ada beberapa penumpang yang mengalami luka.

Hati chanyeol pilu. Sungguh.

Kembali Chanyeol melihat ke layar di mana tercetak jelas jam penerbangan dan pesawatnya. Hanya saja Chanyeol lupa tepatnya Baekhyun menaiki pesawat kode apa dan jam berapa. Cukup lama Chanyeol menunggu dengan wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi takut-takut akan hal yang akan terjadi ke depan. Hingga suaranya mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. Suara baekhyun, batinnya.

" Chanyeol! " teriak Baekhyun sambil menarik koper berwarna silver miliknya ke arah lelakinya.

" Hei Chanyeol... kau dengar aku tidak? " ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan lengkingan suaranya hingga membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol yang masih menatap ke arahnya.

Dengan langakah cepat Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya seerat yang ia ingin. Melepas kerinduan dan juga ketakutan yang baru saja terjadi.

" Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.. syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" gumam Chanyeol masih dengan memeluk Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Buktinya aku di pelukanmu sekarang... tapi bisakah kau longgarkan pelukanmu, ini sungguh sesak" cicit Baekhyun karena wajahnya yang tenggelam di dada Chanyeol.

" Sungguh aku terkejut mendengar berita baru saja. Kupikir kau disana, itu sedikit membuatku takut " ucap Chanyeol lagi ketika sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

" Pesawatku landing setelah pesawat yang terbakar itu. Jadi semua penumpang ditahan sementara karena takut ada kejadian lain " jawab Baekhyun santai walaupun matanya masih menangkap tatapan khawatir dari kekasih tingginya.

" Ayo sekarang kita pulang. Aku merindukan rumah " ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol.

" Hah? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Chanyeol ketika tangannya berhasil menarik tangan Baekhyun yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah.

" Aku merindukan ini " ucap Chanyeol lagi Ketika tidak ada reaksi dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menekan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Mengecupnya sebentar lalu melepasnya kemudian.

" Aku juga merindukan ini " ucapnya lagi dan kini ciumannya naik ke dahi Baekhyun.

" Ini juga " menggumamkannya lagi kemudian mencium kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

" Dan yang pasti kekasih kecilku ini "

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. Menghiraukan tatapan dan keramaian yang masih ada di sekitar mereka. Saling membelit lidah dan mencecap satu sama lain. Melepas rindu yang mendalam setelah perpisahan sementara mereka. Hingga Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang chanyeol.

' _terima kasih sudah menungguku sayang_ '

.

.

.

 _Even though our relationship has just begun and is just grew up like a grain of corn **but** the long wait I've been waiting for your come is one of many reasons why I have you to **love.**_

 _Capricorn,_

.

.

.

cuap cuap :

Capricorn here..

Reviewnya.. makasih

chocopurin


	6. Libra

Zodiak - Libra

.

By Chocopurin

.

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Chanbaek Area / Warn Boyslove

.

Rate T

.

Summary:

Hanya berisi cerita singkat seputar Chanbaek. Isinya fluffy tidak ada unsur sex dan kekerasan. Umur, pekerjaan dan keadaan untuk cast disesuaikan menurut zodiak yang bersangkutan dengan saya.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

" Baekhyun ayo makan diluar " ajak suara berat di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih enggan menyahut dan malah masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

" Baekhyun... kau tidak mau?" tanya suara berat itu lagi dan Baekhyun masih tidak ingin menggubrisnya. Dirinya bahkan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone dan memasang musik kuat-kuat.

" Baekhyun...? " masih tidak ada sahutan.

" Baiklah. Kutinggal sebentar ya, jangan keluar dari rumah sendirian. Mengerti " ucap Chanyeol terakhir ketika lawan bicaranya tidak membalas sama sekali.

Seperti bicara pada pintu kamar - batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemen mereka tepat ketika Baekhyun sudah mematikan musik dari mp3nya. Karena memang dari awal dia juga tidak mood untuk mendengar musik. Baekhyun bahkan mendengar suara 'klik' dari pintu mereka.

Kenapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu? entahlah. Mungkin karena cemburu.

Cemburu ya? Hm.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin dipandang kekanakan oleh Chanyeol karena cemburu dengan teman bisnisnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol juga keterlaluan dengan teman bisnis wanitanya. Meladeni wanita tidak waras itu dan tetap mau mengajaknya ngobrol walaupun Baekhyun berada disampingnya. Bahkan mereka makan siang bersama ketika jam makan siang di kantor dan tidak mengajak Baekhyun sama sekali. Gimana Baekhyun tidak naik darah?

Okay agak berlebihan memang, tapi yang namanya cemburu siapa sih yang bisa mencegah?

Baekhyun sudah marah sejak sore tadi ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dengan Chanyeol dan malah memilih menaiki taksi. Mengunci dirinya dikamar dan tidak keluar walaupun lelaki tinggi itu sampai dirumah beberapa jam lalu. Tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk lelakinya dan malah berbaring di kamar dengan air mata yang seenaknya lolos dari matanya.

Cengeng? Bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi begitulah Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Tidan sok kuat didepan dan merasa lemah di belakang.

Jika kau tanya apakah Baekhyun tidak lapar? Jawabannya sangat lapar. Karena sejak siang dirinya tidak makan siang, karena tau lelakinya makan siang dengan orang lain. Bahkan ketika sampai dirumah dirinya tidak menghampiri dapur terlebih dulu dan memilih masuk kekamar supaya bisa mandi dan berendam di bathup nya.

Lantas kenapa tidak mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol saja?

Kau kira semudah itu memaafkan orang lain? Baekhyun gengsi juga pastinya. Enak saja kekasih idiotnya itu berbuat sesukanya tanpa menghiraukan perasaannya.

Jangan kira Baekhyun tidak bisa seperti Chanyeol. Toh bisa saja Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Hanya saja, itu masih diurungkannya mengingat dirinya belum tau kenapa Chanyeol berbuat seperti itu.

Lama memikirkannya, membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin lapar. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, dirinya menapakkan kaki di lantai dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk memutar kenopnya. Keluar menuju lantai bawah untuk menemukan dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Baekhyun mengeksplorasi mulai dari lemari hingga lemari pendingin. Tidak ada apapun. Hanya ada beberapa susu dan jus disana. Tidak ada makanan instan.

Krryruukkk

Bunyi perutnya tidak tertahan lagi. Baekhyun kelaparan hingga membuat dirinya berjongkok di dapur dengan tidak elitnya.

" ahhh laparrrr..." erangnya disana.

" Kau kelaparan. Kenapa tidak ikut denganku tadi?" sebuah suara menerpa indra pendengaran Baekhyun, membuat dirinya terlonjak kaget hingga jatuh terduduk dan memandang ke sumber suara.

" Kenapa mengagetkanku! Hah! " teriak Baekhyun ke sumber suara, dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan lelaki tinggi itu.

" Ayo berdiri. Aku membawakanmu makanan. Jangan protes dan menurutlah " ucap Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan penekanan. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mendengus sambil berdiri.

Perlahan kaki kecilnya melangkah ke arah lemari pendingin dan mengambil satu kotak susu stroberi dan sebotol air dingin selagi Chanyeol menyiapkan makanannya. Kakinya membawa minuman itu ke arah ruang tv tanpa berbicara pada Chanyeol lebih dulu. Chanyeol yang memang pada dasarnya tidak ingin ribut hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai menata makanannya di mangkuk, Chanyeol pun berjalan ke arah ruang tv.

Disana chanyeol bisa melihat baekhyun dengan piyamanya menonton 'oggie the cockroach' membuat dirinya tertawa tertahan. Baekhyun bahkan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke meja di depannya sambil meminum susu stroberinya dengan sedotan. Bahkan baekhyun menghiraukan kehadiran Chanyeol yang sudah duduk disampingnya dengan mangkuk berisi bibimbap didalamnya.

"Makan dulu Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik susu stroberi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Suapin!" jawab Baekhyun ketus. Baekhyun tidak memandang Chanyeol dan matanya masih fokus menonton serial kesukaannya.

Dengan telaten Chanyeol menyendokkan sayuran dan nasinya sekaligus dan memberikannya pada baekhyun.

"aaakkk" ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukkan sendoknya ke mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, walaupun perang batin masih terjadi dalam dirinya.

"Enak..." respon Baekhyun walaupun matanya masih terfokus ke tv dan tidak menoleh sama sekali ke Chanyeol di sampingnya.

Suapan demi suapan masuk ke perut Baekhyun, bahkan dirinya merasa kekenyangan saat ini. Baekhyun meraih susu yang ada di meja ketika sebuah tangan menghentikannya. Tangan kekar kekasihnya, sudah pasti.

" Baekhyun jangan begini" mulai chanyeol dan langsung ditanggapi oleh Baekhyun "Memangnya aku bagaimana?"

"Aku tau kau pasti cemburu karena tadi siang kan? Itu tidak bermaksud mencemburuimu sama sekali sayang... hm" ucap chanyeol lagi membela diri dan hanya dibalas Baekhyun dengan dengusannya.

"Terus aku harus apa Chanyeol? Kau pasti tau seperti apa sebenarnya sikapku kan?" balas Baekhyun dengan mata yang tertuju pada wajah Chanyeol.

" Aku juga melakukannya karena direktur yang menyuruhku untuk bersikap baik di hari pertamanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga dia jadi rekan kerjaku sekarang. Please mengertilah" ucap Chanyeol dengan memelas kali ini.

" Aku tentu tidak semudah itu memaafkanmu" balas Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku tau. Kau mau apa? Memukulku? Menyuruhku tidur di dapur? Atau menyuruh mongryong untuk menemaniku tidur di sofa? Semua akan kulakukan" sebut Chanyeol yang lantas membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyuruhmu seperti itu. Apalagi memukulmu? Yang ada tanganku yang sakit" balas Baekhyun dengan kekehan di wajahnya yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit, setidaknya Baekhyun tidak akan lama mendiamkannya.

" Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

" Hmmm... " gumamnya dengan jari di dagunya dan kepala yang menerawang seakan berpikir keras dengan pertanyaan itu.

"kau harus menjauh dari wanita itu. Jangan terlalu sering berdekatan dengannya. Aku tidak mau berurusan sama serigala betina begitu" ucap Baekhyun galak di depan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun menyanggupi dengan anggukan.

"Ada lagi?" tanyanya lagi dengan tangan kanan yang menumpu untuk menahan kepalanya.

" Aku ingin date akhir pekan ini. Tidak ada kata tidak. Kau mengerti" ucap Baekhyun lagi dengan penekanan. Chanyeol hanya menyanggupinya supaya Baekhyun senang.

" Deal, itu bukan perkara sulit. Jadi. Boleh aku mencium bibir ini sekarang? Karena aku merindukannya, sangat" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih dagu Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar.

"Cium saja kalau berani" balas Baekhyun galak walaupun wajahnya berkata sebaliknya.

Keduanya pun tenggelam dari ciuman panas satu sama lain tanpa ada niatan untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

 _Sometimes_ _jealously is necessary. But dont overdo it. Fortunetely if your boyfriend is the one who understands your jealously. Because only he understands how to calm you._

Libra,

.

.

.

Hallo

Sudah lama

sorry for late

review?

-chocopurin


End file.
